


Let Them See

by shockandlock



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dirty Talk, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Kinktober Day 16 + 17 = Humiliation + Size DifferenceSometimes, it feels like Ace has no shame, but Marco doesn't actually mind taking advantage of that.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956949
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Let Them See

**Author's Note:**

> This was really last minute, so it's short and only touches on the prompts a little bit (humiliation turned a bit more into semi-public sex oops). M rated since there's not really anything too explicit.
> 
> Enjoy!

Marco may have only been a little over half a foot taller than Ace, but it was something that Ace found, as he said: “sexy as hell.”

Sure. Ace was a confident guy and he loved to win, but something about their height difference just got to him. Not to mention that Marco was strong as First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates after all.

“Do you think you could fuck me against the wall?” Ace asked much too casually, completely ignoring the fact that they were not alone (the other Commanders did not take too well to having this subject brought up at breakfast).

Marco choked on his cup of coffee, spitting his sip back into his mug. “Do you have any shame?” 

“I don’t think he does,” Izo chimed before Ace could respond. “Luckily for you.”

“More like unluckily,” Thatch muttered.

Ace stuck his tongue out at him, but Marco rolled his eyes. “We’re saving this discussion for later.”

Sure though, they did save it for later when Marco cornered Ace in the hallway, lube in his pocket.

“Oh, feisty.” Ace grinned, rolling his hips backwards.

“You wanted this, didn’t you?” Marco asked. He leaned over Ace, his body enveloping Ace’s. He knew Ace liked this position since it accentuated their height difference. “Even though we could be caught at any moment?” He felt the way Ace shivered under him at those words, but he continued speaking anyways. “You want someone to see you against the wall with my cock splitting you open?” He knew that would rile Ace up too. Ace loved the stretch of it after all. “You can back out at any time.”

“Let them see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this was short, I hoped that you guys still liked it! Let me know what you thought and come see the prompts I'm referencing on my nsfw [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandnotsfw)!


End file.
